Systems are known for using a retinal vessel pattern to identify an individual. Such systems are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,453,057 and 6,757,409. Systems are also know for using an iris minutia pattern to identify an individual. Such systems are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,641,349; 5,291,560 and 5,956,122. In the system described in the latter patent, light reflected from the retina, which is seen by the system as “two glowing spots,” is used to direct the view of a fine focus camera to an iris so that the iris can be used to produce a biometric. The system of the U.S. Pat. No. 5,956,122 does not capture a retinal vessel pattern or use the retina to provide biometric information, its use being limited to generally locating an iris. Further, it has been found that systems which use an iris pattern have inherent problems associated with providing accurate and complete data because portions of the iris can be blocked by eyelids and eyelashes.